Closing In
by niniya
Summary: (Fem!Slash) Leo is hungry for some revenge. Rules have changed & only men can compete in the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Leo, disguised as a man, joins to exterminate her enemy, Jinpachi. As she competes for her throne (revenge), she's teamed up with none other than pro taekwondo artist, Baek Doo San. Ratings will change later on... LeoxBaek!


**AYOOOO! I do not own anything from Tekken but if I did, than****_ I'd take Baek down with me_**** ;) I kid! I kid! This will be a slow start and as you might now, this is from third person but each of those '~O0o.o0O~' just means that the person your reading about has changed. First one is Leo, so it'll just go back and fourth from Leo to Baek etc. Please Enjoy and comment your favourite pairings and I might consider writing a nice (wink*wink) yet horrible (because I'm bad with words) fanfic about them :) ENJOOOOOOYYYY**

* * *

**~O0o.o0O~**

There seemed to be a traffic jam and Leo was stuck in it. She asked the cab driver how much longer this would take.

"With this speed and weather ma'am, an hour would be an understatement." She nodded understandingly and asked him if she was able to walk all the way to the Mishima Hotel. He said that it would be no trouble, just the weather would be in the way. She didn't mind at all. As soon as the cabbie told her the directions, she paid him and tipped him a bit more than usual.

She looked outside the window. It was pouring and lightning struck every minute, but from a distance. She got her backpack, the only luggage she carried with her, and got out of the car. The rain came down in gulps. It was cold and impaling her every body.

She squinted around her to look if there was shelter. Cars were surrounding her, yet they didn't move an inch because of the amount of traffic. Swerving through the cars, she ran to the nearest foot path and began her journey to this famous hotel.

**~O0o.o0O~**

He was stuck in his black car. The traffic was impossibly huge. Everyone seemed to be either coming home from work or going to work from home. He didn't really mind. Mishima hotel had already booked his room, just like all the other competitors.

He tapped lightly to the silent music coming from outside. He never really liked music at all. He'd prefer nature. Rain was like a calming drug on him. He looked outside, watching the rain patter on his window of his black Mercedes. He wasn't really one for vain ego and self-importance, yet when it came to cars, he'd prefer one that was of great quality and would last him his whole lifetime. In some ways, you would say he was very convenient.

As he watched the rain splatter, Baek noticed someone getting out of the vehicle in front of him. It was a dangerous spot to be getting out of but, on the other hand, not a single car moved from its place and if it was, then it would've been moving very slowly.

He watched the figure with interest, since there was nothing else to do, and studied it using his knowledge of 'stance' and 'body figure'. His _father_ use to teach him how to judge a person from their appearance.

Small and lithe would equal fastness and endurable. Thick and broad would mean powerful and deadly. He enjoyed and loved his time with his father..

He focused again on his subject, refusing to think about his past. The person seemed to be carrying a back pack. Baek couldn't really see the person's face but he saw their physique. Average height or just above for a male, and a slender body. He concluded that this was a male. He followed the person with his eyes, noting that the person was looking for shelter to no avail.

As Baek made his way through the traffic very slowly, the other person made their way from the traffic to the footpath, heading north. To where Baek was headed and everyone else in traffic. And as soon as that person came and gone, _he _was out of Baek Doo San's head and would be nothing but a nonspecific person, just like everyone else was. _Just like everyone else._

**~O0o.o0O~**

It was still raining when Leo arrived at the hotel entrance. She scolded herself silently, reflecting on her decision to walk all the way from where she got out of the taxi to the hotel. She almost got mugged twice, although she didn't hurt them badly.

What was extremely annoying was that she saw the traffic lessening as she was walking and she wasn't even halfway. Wind mixed with the rain, piercing her already cold form.

She looked down at her attire. It was her usual attire. Her jeans were already soaked and dark blue from the rain. Her red and white with black stripes leather jacket covered her brown shirt, which was covered in straps. To her displeasure and irritation, she noticed that her nipples were erect from the coldness, making it clearly distinct on her strapped shirt. She scolded herself mentally, once again, ignoring the fact that she forgot to strap her breasts so no one would discover her gender, and crossed her arms (to cover, of course) and walked through the entrance.

**~O0o.o0O~**

No sooner when the road was filled and hardly any car moved, it all swiftly disappeared and the roads were clear and up and running again. Not even five minutes passed and Baek was already inside the car park of the Mishima's Hotel.

As he got out of his car, he looked around. This is ridiculous he commented mentally. The car-park was pathetically huge though it was 1/4 of what the hotel is. As he made his way inside and to the reception desk, he glanced around.

No one was around.

He figured they would either be up in their rooms resting, their personal gyms training or they just haven't arrived yet. When he received his room number, no key or card was given. Apparently, everything was 'high tec' according to the receptionist women.

He was located on the 8th floor. As he got to his door, he noticed why they didn't give him a key or card for the room. Right in the middle of the door, about exact height of Baek's eyes, was a blank square screen. Above him was a mini security camera that seemed to be looking directly at him.

WIth no words of acknowledgment (more like annoyance), he placed his left eye to the blank screen on the door. A few seconds and a couple of processing beeps pass and the door opens to a spacious spacious, open space with a view of the city beyond. As the sensor lights came on, the kitchen and the lounge was visible.

Everything seemed so spacious and so sophisticated, though Baek was one who craved simplicity and these types of things only made him more wanting of going back to his home... Baek put his bags down and walked right to the large glass window, which spread across that whole wall of the room. He looked out to the large city. Buildings, apartments and city lights covered the whole area. Not one tree was in sight.

As the rain kept spraying, Baek noticed a figure eight floors below outside the entrance. Squinting to see a clearer image of this person, he was aware that this man was the same man as the one who got out of the car and the one who walked.

Baek smirked inwardly. _A competitor_, he thought to himself. Baek dismissed the person as an arrogant, weak newcomer who joined this competition only for the money. Since the rules have changed, men were the only competitors and in this Iron Fist Tournament, there'd be pairs instead of separate fightings.

Baek went to the modern kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. As he sat himself on a soft chair facing the window, he looked down to see if the figure was still there. When there was no one there, he closed his eyes and sipped his hot tea, awaiting who his _partner_ was going to be.

Whilst the rain still poured loudly, soft and heavy steps were coming from outside of the door. He opened his eyes to the shut of the door. Alas, his partner was standing before him.

**~O0o.o0O~**

No one was in the lobby except for the staff members and the receptionist women, who didn't really question Leo's appearance, much to Leo's relief.

"You're located on the 8th floor, room 6. As you might already know, your 'fighting partner' will be rooming with you as well. Lucky for you, your partner is already here. Enjoy your stay, sir." Leo nodded her thanks, too scared to voice out her thanks in care that she might figure _it _out.

As Leo got to the 8th floor, she walked over to her room door, a large black wood of ebony. She laughed inwardly, ridiculed at the idea that an old man would have more sense of designs than her. She looked at the black thing in the middle of the door and placed her left eye over it.

A few seconds later, a confirming beep unlocked the door. As Leo entered the room, closing the door behind her, completely forgetting her clothes were wet, she noticed a person sitting on a chair, facing directly at her.

Thunder roared away and eye contact was not broken.

* * *

**If there is anyone reading this, most likely not, than comment on what your thoughts are about this, criticism is deffs welcome, just don't be too harsh, I cry like a bitch :'( ENJOY YOUR DAY/NIGHT**


End file.
